


Marriage Vows

by rubyxblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forced Marriage, It's probably OOC, unlikely partners, wiki spelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyxblade/pseuds/rubyxblade
Summary: Danzo is the Hokage. Everything up to that point is the same, but the misery that is Konoha under the new Hokage is all new. Naruto and a few other key players are in hiding, rebels trying to end the egomaniac's reign of terror.  M for language, adult situations, some violence beyond what I usually like. Kakashi x Hinata KikaHina I use the wiki for names!





	1. Surprise Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I am insanely tender about this fic. I tried to post it before, and hopefully, I'll be better this time. I know that my Kakashi is OOC as is my Hinata. Yeah. That means this is my fan fiction! If you don't like it, please DO NOT tell me about it. I've had a couple people tell me it isn't as bad as I make it out to be, so please, give me a try! If you like it, review! Give me a 'kudo' they really make my day!

"If that will be all, my Lord Hokage?" I knew better than to slouch in front of the Rokidame. All insolence, whether real or perceived, was punished. In my case, since I'd been not only contender for the title of Hokage, but friends with the 'slut', Tsunade, I'd had the lesson beat into me. As leader of the underground resistance, I couldn't afford to tarry at the hospital today.

"Send in your section chiefs by zero nine hundred. This is not a suggestion, Hatake. The lists will be drawn up and any disputes settled in a week's time." Danzo waved his hand in dismissal, "Please send in the boy."

I bowed low, and backed slowly from the office of the Hokage. When I closed the door, I straightened, rubbing my lower back, and sharing a smile with Sai, the boy Danzo wanted.

"How did it go, Kakashi-san?"

"He wants to see you, Sai. Other than that, just swimmingly." Sai's small return smile was as warm as it could be, considering the scar that ran though it up to his hairline. He'd been labeled as a traitor early in the fight for Konoha. It had been a dismal effort, considering that more than half of her residents had been buried under rubble or comatose. That included myself, but I didn't mind that I had missed the fight. It meant I could do something from the inside to squash Danzo like a bug. With a small, nearly unheard sigh, Sai went into the office.

I shook my head. Sai had learned all he could about emotion, and Danzo had been less than impressed. I just hoped he wasn't in for any more torture today. Sai had it worse than anyone in the village. With those unsettled feelings, I marched down the old ANBU offices, where 'retired' officers had their desks and paperwork for new job descriptions.

Hana Inuzuka looked up, "Hatake-san."

"Hey," I greeted her and walked further into the room, "Are all the chiefs here?"

Six sets of eyes looked up, but Hana answered, "On a Friday? Where else would they be?" She gave the hallway a rude gesture, "Of course, Captain." Her dogs barked in chorus, and she smiled, "They'll be in in a minute, sir." Hana playing at secretary would have made me laugh for a week straight a month and a half ago. Now, since she was a female of rank, she was allowed to have this terrifyingly boring desk job.

Soon enough, I heard the tread of feet and the squeak of doors opening. Six men, either trained by or friends of Danzo and his cronies trooped in. These were my men, and each had a separate duty. ANBU had been a hive of activity and friendship built on trust and blood. This was an office, manned by idiots who'd never seen battle. Which meant they were perfectly suited to run the lives of the citizens of Konoha - _not_. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Hyuga-dono, please draw up a list of all females and males over the age of fifteen that are not married or excused from special duty."

The tall man squinted his pearlized eyes at me, "Is there an age limit?"

"I'd consult with Shizune-san, but I suppose everyone of childbearing age." That made everyone's head snap to attention. "The Lord Hokage has made it clear that Konoha needs to rebuild it's population after the devastating attack by Pain." You could have heard a pin drop.

"But, the Lord Hokage has put a ban on..."

I interrupted the Minister of Morality, a squat monkey of a man who had all his morals intact because no one had thought to divest him of them earlier. "I know very well what has been banned." I ground out, "These are his orders: in one week's time there will be a mass wedding. Everyone not currently married, widowed, or otherwise engaged will abide with the decisions made by us."

The men shifted, but Hana spoke up from her desk, "There's over a hundred years of tradition in my clan, Kakashi! I will take no husband!"

"I am aware, Inuzuka-san. Please remain quiet." It burned my tongue to have to tell her that. "Lord Danzo has indicted that all clans will be included. We have a week. Section leaders will meet with Lord Danzo tomorrow at zero nine hundred to give him a timetable and any updates that you feel he must know. Please have a preliminary timetable ready for my perusal by eighteen hundred. Dismissed."

I turned on my heel, to meet Hana's outraged eyes. Her red tattoos were stark in her too pale face. I shook my head, and she dropped her gaze. I picked up the tattered shreds of my dignity and left the Hokage's tower.

I took a meandering route to the memorial stone where I talked to long dead friends. When the ANBU realized where I was headed, and that I wouldn't leave for hours, he secretively left to meet his girlfriend. I'd known the man for years, and though he was one of Danzo's, he still respected my privacy. Here, at least. I knew he watched me at home and everywhere else, but here he saw fit to allow me at least two hours of privacy. Just enough time to send Pakkun to Naruto and see what he wanted me to do with this new horror.

I sat in front of the memorial, the grass soft underneath me, and stared at its mirrored surface. I reached down and unsnapped the pouch that held my biggest treasure, my summoning scroll. Hastily, I bit though years of scar tissue, swiped my finger on the scroll, and concentrated on Pakkun. I hate silent summoning but I have had plenty of time to practice it, lately.

The small pooch popped into my plane and settled on his back legs, "Boss."

"I need to talk to Naruto. A kage-bunshin will do."

The dog nodded - well, as much as a dog can nod - and popped away. I switched scrolls, tucking my contract away, and sucked hard on the finger to get the blood flowing. I concentrated very hard on calling Naruto's shadow clone to me, and the blond was suddenly sitting on the raised dias of the memorial. He looked around and scampered down to join me in the grass.

"It's good to see you, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto's clone looked around, "I wish we could meet somewhere less... open."

"Believe me, I've considered a lot of possibilities, but my ANBU shadow only goes away when I come here. He's very through, else wise."

"I know," he groused good-naturedly. "So, what's happening?"

I liked this new, matured Naruto. He had good men, good friends, surrounding him, and he was learning to be the leader his father had probably hoped him to be. I was proud of him at any rate, and that has to count for something. I cleared my throat, "I'm pretty embarrassed, but I'm getting married."

"Married?" Naruto chuckled quietly, "Who'd want your perverted ass?"

"It's Danzo's new initiative, and even I cannot wriggle out of this one. Everyone above the age of fifteen will be married. Lists are being drawn up right now."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he tensed, "Prisoners?"

Sakura had been arrested just hours before Naruto and a few others had left. Just ahead of an assassination squad. "I don't know. I've got to get Sai out of here, too, though. The sooner the better. His seal only makes it so he can't reveal Danzo's secrets. He will get her to you."

"I have to let me know. Give me five minutes?"

I nodded, and the clone dismissed himself. I sat and unconsciously stroked Rin's name. On the other side, Orbito's name was similarly worn by a million touches. I was almost happy Rin wouldn't have to share in this outrage. Obito, being a Uchiha, almost luckily, would never have seen this day.

Quietly, I sat and thought about it. Me, getting few times I'd been in a serious relationship, it had always ended in tears. My mind drifted on the edges of the thought. I hoped I would get a fellow shinobi, not get saddled with some clan chit. I buried my face in my hands, hopefully it would not be too much to ask for Hana, or someone else who would be open to having a husband who was in the rebellion.

I figured five minutes had gone by in melancholic thought. I gnawed a different finger, casting the summon for Naruto's clone again. He settled neatly in the grass beside me, his face twisted in worry.

"What's the word?"

"You have to protect her." Naruto's clone looked almost terrorized.

I raised my brows, "Her who? I said I could break Sakura out of her cell. If you want more than that, you'll have to be specific. I'm just a man, after all." He turned eyes streaked with tears to me, and I nearly gasped. I had seen him cry before, but he looked heartbroken.

"Hinata-chan," he whispered, "...she," he hung his head. "I need you to keep her safe, Kakashi."

"Hinata?" It had been a month, but I had thought she'd be with him, I never thought she was being held at the compound. "She'd be killed before I could sneak her to the gates. Even if I had someone on the inside," I protested softly. Hiashi seemingly had welcomed Danzo's xenophobia and supported the man, gaining good positions for his clan members.

"She's precious, and if it's everyone..." He wiped his tears with the sleeve of his coat, "If you can save her, or make it so that she is exempted..."

"There's no exceptions. She'll be married in a week, just like I will. If I can..." Naruto interrupted with an impatient gesture.

"I know about her family, but they'll be happy if she goes to someone as elite as you, won't they?"

If I hadn't been so stunned, I would have fallen over laughing, "I suppose so, but you are suggesting I marry a sixteen year old girl. He wants to build the population, Naruto. What if he demands proof I'm sleeping with her in every sense of the phrase?"

"If it's you, Kakashi?" He shook his head, "I couldn't live thinking she'll have to be with someone she couldn't trust. You can make her safe and, if you have to, then..." His voice broke, "Tell her I..." He straightened, "Tell her to do it for me; if she loves me, she'll keep herself and you safe."

I shook my head, there was no way in hell I'd ever give an ultimatum like that to any woman. It didn't stop me from questioning him further, "How about me, what should I tell myself while I violate the girl who loves you?"

"Then try and get her out; yourself, too. I need more leaders." He looked stubborn and the emotion in his eyes had turned to irritation.

I sighed, "No, we discussed this. I do more good organizing the resistance here. Getting Danzo's plans to you from here."

The clone just stared stubbornly at me before he too heaved a sigh of frustration, "Please help Hinata-chan. She can help you, too, since her dad is buddies with our new Hokage."

"You're asking a lot."

"Do you need me to put it on a mission scroll?'

I stood, biting back the angry retort on the tip of my tongue. "No, my Lord Hokage." Ok, so I didn't bite down too hard.

"You're my teacher and a valuable asset, Kakashi-sensei. I would never ask you to do something to violate your sense of right and wrong; but you must understand, she's got value. She's beautiful, any man would be proud to call her wife."

"There's other women I could help better and keep myself from feeling like an even bigger pervert in the bargain. Inuzuka Hana for instance. Wouldn't Kiba have something to say about this?"

"He's sitting here, Kakashi. He is mad as hell that Danzo is breaking their clan traditions, but Hana-san is a big girl, and there's others still there. Be a matchmaker."

I had to fight myself from turning my back on him, "So, Hana is a big girl. What about Hinata? She's a shinobi, too. Can't she handle herself?"

"She is, Kakashi. More than anyone I know how strong she is. Kiba was her teammate, he agrees that she'll do what is necessary. Especially with Shino and almost everyone else our age here with me."

They finally had me; out of the remaining resistance members, I could count the men Hinata's age, relative loyalty, and availability on one hand and have fingers left over. That, and Naruto trusted her with me. "I'm too old for this shit."

Naruto smiled, it was weak, but it existed, "So, you will help her, be there for me because I can't? You are a fate better than an inter-clan marriage, or worse."

"Go let him know. I need some time to compose myself. And clean my kitchen." I rubbed my sharingan eye, "Seems I have a date for a wedding."

Naruto's clone was gone when I opened my eye. I still had time, since my shadow was off having a much better time than me. I plunged one hand into my thigh holster, and withdrew a familiar book with a dark orange binding. Stoically, I sat down to wait for my tracker to get back.

When I sensed him drawing near, I put the book away, and wandered off to get lunch and think about the upcoming jail break. It was a depressing task, walking though Konoha. Since Tenzo had been out on a mission, he'd gotten away with Naruto and a double handful of the shinobi who'd seen the writing on the wall in time to go. Things were being rebuilt, but even able-bodied shinobi could only rebuild a home or business so fast.

Civilians were the most help; clearing land, restoring what could be restored before construction teams could get to them. It was this civilian work force who rebuilt their favorite places first. Therefore, Ichiraku ramen was open, and fully staffed by popular demand. I ducked inside the open ended stall, and took a somewhat rickety stool.

"Ah, Hatake-san, what can we get for you?" The meaty owner leaned over his re-built counter, "I got a good price on beef, got some great cuts."

"Sure, a beef ramen will be fine, toss everything you can find into it." The bowl arrived and I set up the customary genjutsu that allowed me to take down the mask and eat in peace. How no one has figured this out still gives me hours of amusement. The meal disappeared quickly, the only way the genjutsu would work, since a leisurely sit and eat would raise suspicions, like how did I manage to slurp noodles though a mask...

I stood, tossing a few Ryo on the counter, and my customary wave. I checked for my shadow, finding him crouched on a rooftop across the street. I smiled up at him, and continued walking. What now, I wondered, Maybe the Hyuga compound? I scowled, glad that no one would see the frustration I was sure was all over my face. With a grim determination, I stalked off toward the edge of the village.

I passed the Hokage tower, and made the mental note to be on time for the appointment I had scheduled. Thrusting my hands deep in my pockets, I resumed the trek. The homes and businesses were more and more whole as I walked. Outside the Hyuga compound, a portion of the tall gate had collapsed, and been reconstructed. Several of the homes were showing signs of renovation and semi-tidy piles of ruined brick, rock and lumber marred the park-like grounds of the land the Hyuga claimed as their own.

A minute or two inside, and the outright curious stares were like to drive me wild. Didn't anyone outside the clan ever visit? I knew several Hyuga and offshoots of the main clan name who had been working with or around the Hokage and the ANBU quarters that I was familiar with. Maybe the current regime had everyone on edge. Yeah. I can believe that.

The sprawling two level home that served as the clan seat rose before me. Its gates are carefully stacked and mortared river rocks, almost looking like the earth itself had decided that a great house should be built there. The house itself was different from most places in Konoha. It was almost like going to one of those historic places the capitol has for the amusement of the Daimyo's lapdogs. I shook my head; I was being judgmental, something I never appreciated in others, so I shoved the thought back and strode down the cleverly set walk to the Hyuga seat.

As soon as I had alighted on the front porch, which unsurprisingly wrapped around in both directions, one of the double doors swung open on silent hinges. A woman of surpassing beauty smiled out at me, "Welcome, Hatake-san. Will you please come in?"

Her hair is red; real red, not copper or the color of sunsets, but red like blood is red. It was twisted into a complicated knot at the base of her neck, I saw as she bowed that slim white column. Her eyes were so unusual as to make me double-take. I thought I had seen every variation of eye possible. Hers were stunning, the color of soft jade chased with the lightest pink. I blinked hard when I noticed that they were Hyuga eyes, pupiless, unless you knew what to look for. "I am Kazuko. Be welcomed to the Hyuga household. If you would care to wait, I will announce you to Lord Hiashi, or if you're looking for someone else...?"

I checked the mental commentary, "No, no, Kazuko-san. Lord Hiashi is exactly who I need to see."

"As you wish," she indicted that I should go left with the graceful sweep of her hand. "The parlor is that way. Lady Hinata is there, so you will not have to wait alone." She smiled again, and I felt my lips curl in response.

I nodded and allowed my spine to go soft, settling into the slouch I was practically famous for. I walked along a short hallway displaying old fashioned ninja tools. I would have loved to stop and take a closer look, but it seemed that destiny was ready for me to meet my future wife.

Hinata was perched on a lacquered bench, it's cushions haphazardly pushed to the side. She was in a royal blue summer kimono hiked up to mid thigh as she bent forward and painted her toenail a sizzling red. Her hair was worn loose, the blue in the kimono emphasizing the navy tones to perfection. I wished I had masked my chakra just so I could watch the innocently sexy action playing out before me.

Instead, her head jerked up, and her cheeks blushed a furious pink, "Oh! I'm sorry, Kakashi-taicho!" She hastily pulled the material down and rearranged her body to a more lady like posture. Too bad, really. Painted fingernails on shinobi were rare to the point of being a fetish of sorts for me.

"You could have finished, Hinata-san, I don't mind." I plopped myself into a chair, "And I'm nobodies captain, now, Hinata. May I call you Hinata?"

She ducked her head, "Oh, yes, of course. I apologize, Kakashi-san." She stole a glance from under her eyelashes, before straightening, "Would you like tea, Kakashi-san?"

"Just Kakashi, Hinata. Thank you, but I'm here to meet with your father."

She nodded, a sudden grin appearing for a split second before she spoke again, "Since I'm not allowed to be a shinobi, I am learning how to be a proper Hyuga hostess. My father makes dreadful tea, anyway. Please allow me?"

I chuckled at her insistence, and stuffed down the moment of anger at her not being a shinobi any longer. I motioned at the tea pot, and she stood to pour. A single cup resting on the tray indicating that it was supposed to be hers. "I'm not drinking your tea, am I? I seem to remember you have a sweet tooth, Hinata, and to be honest, I like my tea strong."

Her brows lifted as she stood upright, "It's not sweet in the pot, Kakashi-san." She leaned over to grasp the handle and poured, "It's Assam tea, known for it's robust taste with a hint of fruitiness." She put the pot down, handing the cup over. "That's why I like it, adding sugar makes it almost a treat."

I stared at her for a second before laughing, "I was going to say you should have a cup, since I never lower my mask in company of one who would then help a student of mine win a bet that they think I don't know about."

She blushed again, then surprisingly she giggled and held the cup to her breast, "The pot is rather high!"

"Is it?" I chuckled again, "If you were to share the winnings with me, I could maybe... No, that wouldn't be fair." Talking with her like this was fun. She reminded me of Sakura, with her easy laugh and blushes. Like Sasuke with her better than average mannerisms. And kami help me, like Naruto too, with her ability to make me feel at ease. I thought about telling her the real reason I was there as she sat back down and put a single cube in her tiny cup, and stirred languidly with a spoon that must have had no other use but to stir liquid in a tiny cup.

"Have you heard of the Hokage's new initiative, Hinata?"

"Not lately," she sighed, gently putting the cup down and sitting straighter, "sometimes father storms about his ideas where I can hear them, but, no, not really. Why?" She brushed her hair back with a slender hand, and in the middle of the action, I saw her ear tug slightly. She had surprised me once again, giving me the signal we'd worked out the last time team eight and seven had worked together to find and shut down a smuggling operation. It meant 'someone could be listening.'

I nodded, a natural response to her polite question, "I meant the relaxation of the rules for shinobi females to work as medics and couriers." I itched my ear, telling her that I had gotten the message, and smiled appreciatively under the mask. Had anyone caught me parading secrets here, the least I could receive would be a stout beating. Although with the stunning regularity I seem to earn them, I was starting to think Danzo just liked the sight of me naked.

Hinata nodded, "Father did mention it, but I ..." She put the cup down and let a dainty sigh escape, "I never really got the right training."

I felt my mouth tighten in a flash of indignation on her behalf. Sakara herself had told me that Hinata had better chakra control and more patience than any of the other girls who had taken the medic courses. I had seen her resurrect a fish months ago, and sew Akamaru's wounds when the big dog would not let anyone else except Kiba near. Well, if there was one thing I could do for her, I could at least talk to her father about this.

As Hinata sipped her tea, I tried to order my thoughts. Marriage isn't really anything I'd thought about before. My longest relationship ran an astonishing six weeks, probably because I'd been confined to the hospital for two weeks with an obligatory home recovery of a further week. Every single one of these had ended in a spectacular fight over whether I loved her or my work. No question, I loved my village. Which meant that I loved my work, and women... Sorry to say, women who threw themselves at shinobi were as plentiful as sand in Suna.

I looked up, realizing things had been silent for a little longer than I usually considered comfortable, not to mention polite. Hinata blinked her soft lavender eyes at me and a small smile curved even softer lips. Where in the world was I getting this stuff? I stifled the embarrassed smile as Hinata spoke.

"Where were you, just now, Kakashi-san?"

"Lost," I didn't stifle this laugh as it spilled up, "on the road of life."

She cocked her head, "Was it really so bad? You looked a little sad." She gasped, "I'm sorry! I'm a-always s-s-saying things I shouldn't!" She blushed a fantastic pink and tried to bury herself in her cup. It was a poor shield.

I gave a tiny head shake. "Sometimes. That's life, though, good and bad." I reached out, though I stopped short of actually touching her to bring the girl comfort, and brought my hand back awkwardly. "Sorry, Hinata."

The butler bowed into the room, breaking the rising tension. "Pardon, but Lord Hiashi will see you now, Hatake-san." Hinata sat back on the settee, and I rose to answer the summons. I stood and watched her for a few seconds more. Although it probably all added up to the fact I was about to ask for her hand in marriage, I was confused by my sudden urge to touch her. I wanted to break past the careful facade and blush response to reach the person underneath. Instead, I followed the butler back down the hall and through the house to Lord Hiashi.


	2. Sudden Announcement

The study reminded me of every other office I'd ever seen, if better decorated. There was a heavy desk with a well padded chair and two matching chairs for guests. The man himself reminded me of the idiots I was in charge of, with his too straight back, slight frown, and meticulous clothing.

He gestured at a chair, "That will be all, Kazaku-san. Please see that we are not disturbed." The butler bowed out and I sat on the very edge of a chair as the man started to speak, "Hatake-san, I hardly expected to see you here."

"I never thought to be here," I shrugged, "but I find myself at the head of a problem."

His brows rose as he came around and sat at the chair behind the desk, "A problem you believe I can help you with?" He chuckled lowly, "By all means."

"You've heard of the Lord Hokage's newest proclamation?"

He shook his head, "Nothing that would cause you concern, so I suppose you know something I do not. Please, do tell."

I rubbed my forehead, "My Lord Danzo will announce his plans to rebuild the village via marriage and eventual childbearing." Hiashi hadn't been expecting that, judging by the size of his eyes. "Which..."

He interrupted with a finger raised, "I wish to show you something, Kakashi." He mimed me moving my hitaiate to uncover my sharingan. I frowned, what in the world could he want to see that for? Wisely keeping my mouth shut, I raised the cloth. Allowing the eye to adjust, I noticed that Hiashi was flush with chakra as he made some hand signs that the sharingan recorded and predicted a seal or a protective jutsu was about to be cast. It was both, if the sudden flare in the walls were any indication.

Hiashi lowered his hands, " We are safe, Kakashi. I will tell you a truth and then you will tell me one. " I nodded wearily as he continued, "I am not Danzo's puppet. I know you must have or are going to organize a resistance movement." Hiashi's bright eyes stared directly at me, "What did you come here for?"

"Are you telling me that you are resisting? I find that hard to believe."

The older man leaned forward, his menace was almost palpable, "I am protecting Konoha and my clan. I wish for that dirt bag to be executed or put behind bars permanently. I tell you now, I voted for your ascendancy. Now, answer my question"

I was taken aback. I knew that there had been some scuttlebutt about my becoming Hokage, and I can't say how happy I would be to serve in that way, but I would have done many things differently. "I support the fourth's son."

"Uzumaki. Yes, I am aware of all he has overcome, and had Tsunade lived for another five years, I would have happily voted for him. If he is safe...?" I nodded, "Then I support him as well. Is that enough truth for you, Hatake?"

I considered him. He looked angry, that much was evident, but I could see the touch of fear in his eyes that told me he was telling the truth. I took a deep breath, "Since you are part of the resistance, I should tell you that I have informed Naruto of Danzo's plan. Your daughter is in danger. Danzo means to marry all females, regardless of clan or station unless she qualifies for sanctioned widowhood or is under the age of sixteen."

He sat back, his face averted, and blew a long gust of air from his lungs, "My dearest Hinata. I will not be able to save her from this, will I?" I said nothing, which was answer enough apparently. "I thought not." He tilted his head quizzically, and I could almost see him putting two and two together, "She is not the only young woman left in the village who needs protecting. So, I ask you once more," He turned to me again, "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"I have come to ask your daughter's hand in marriage." His eyes bored into mine, "Naruto feels that she needs special protection, and I can provide that."

"She loves him." It was simply said, and Hiashi looked toward where Hinata was still probably painting her toenails, "My grandfather had some interesting notions about inter-village marriage with shinobi who had high chakra levels. He was scorned, and died somewhat earlier than expected." Hiashi's lips curled in a way that made me believe there was a lot more to that story. He continued, his voice lowering, "When I first found that she loved the boy, I was furious. She has a perfectly serviceable second cousin that would make a suitable match. Then, I thought about her great grandfather, and how much I really love my daughter. The young Uzimaki would have injected some much needed fresh blood into the clan. Plus, I knew he had the village behind him, like his father did. Wife to the Hokage," he paused to shake his head. "It would have been quite a feather in our cap."

I rubbed my temple, being up close to yet another person who thought Hinata should have been with Naruto. My headache had little to do with using the sharingan. "It sounds like you're not against it."

"Since you wish to marry her, I will not stand in your way, but you will ask her."

I shook my head, and raised my hands, "I don't!"

"I cannot vouch for her safety with anyone I can think of." He sighed again, "Since I doubt very much that she would agree to marry her cousin, even if I could guarantee where his loyalties lay. She might have consented to marry Neji..."

I seized onto that, "He's gone, then? Naruto doesn't know where he is."

"Out of sight, out of mind." He folded his hands, "It was a terrible decision, made in a moment I regret daily. He's in our private cells."

I sat up straight, suddenly angry, "Neji is locked up? You have private cells where you've locked up one of Konoha's treasures?" I slammed my hand down on the desk, "Insane!"

"I am aware. Nonetheless, I cannot let him go now. If Danzo were to catch him, my chances to undermine his authority would dry up." He looked back over his shoulder, "If you would consent to help Hinata, I could help you with your...shadow problem."

That sweetened the pot, not that I had a choice, now. "I agreed to ask her."

Hisashi nodded, and touched a stone turtle on his desk, the room brimming with his cold chakra for a moment, "Now, when I leave, simply touch this statuette. That will resume the ward, and you shall have..." he paused considering me as I met his eyes, "ten minutes to convince my daughter to marry you." I nodded, and he touched the turtle again. He strode to the door, throwing the shoji hard into it's slot, "Hinata!" He called, his voice angry and loud, "Come here this instant!"

I clenched my teeth. Good thing I was trained to be the consummate actor. Otherwise, I'd be so embarrassed, I would have hid under the desk. Hastily, I drew the headband back to it's usual place, concealing my sharingan and the flush I could feel climbing under my mask.

Hinata ran into the hallway, the speed I had witnessed at other times fully evident as she raced to obey her father. She tipped her head, "You called, father?"

"Hatake-san has given me some surprising news, and I think you should speak with him before I return." He gripped the girl's shoulder, "I cannot abide secrets, Hinata. Ten minutes, then he leaves and we have our own chat." With those panic inducing words, Hinata gulped and nodded, her eyes wide and full of confusion. Hiashi glanced back before he walked away. His face was full of love.

Hinata entered the room, tiptoeing to sit in the chair next to mine as her father slammed the door home. I leaned over the desk, touching the statuette to reactivate the ward. I gave her a smile, and she tried to return it, failing miserably. "I'm sorry for that, it was just a scene."

"S-scene?" Hinata stumbled over the word in her nervousness, "Wh-why would father do something like that?"

I had heard though eavesdrop and Kuranai that Hinata had not lived a charmed childhood, but I got the uneasy impression that she'd heard and endured far worse than angry words from her father. I sighed again, "We don't have much time, and I-," I drew a deep breath, "Hinata, what do you think of me?"

Now she was truly confused, her mouth opened and closed before she answered, "I? What do I think of you?"

"It will be faster if you just answer," I encouraged softly.

"O-okay..." she bit her underlip faintly, "I guess..." She smiled a little, "Well, Sakura talks about you being a pervert and always late, but I never noticed that when we've been on missions. I think you seem dependable."

My brow crept high, that wasn't at all what I expected. "That's..." I shook my head, "How about on a more personal level, Hinata."

She tipped her head the exact angle her father had, "Patient?" She shrugged, "I don't know what you're looking for, sensei."

I almost gave in to the urge to just tell Hinata to marry that second cousin, but out of respect for Naruto, I simply looked at her as objectively as possible. She was short, barely over five foot unless I had lost all perception. Hinata's skin was pale as fresh cream, and just as smooth looking. She was lovely. She has obvious charms, but they weren't on display like other women seemed wont to do.

"I think you are quite beautiful, Hinata."

She immediately froze, her face blushing red, "Wha-"

"I know you're a strong shinobi, and have a gentle disposition."

"Ka-Kakashi-san?"

"There is going to be an edict passed that requires all females and males age sixteen and over to marry unless they qualify for certain village benefits. Neither you nor I qualify."

She looked downright horrified, "Are..." she coughed, "Father knows? Why me?"

"Yes," I answered, "And as to why you..." I paused, "Does it really matter? I promise not to hurt you, Hinata, and to be honorable with you. That's more than many other women will get."

Her brows drew together, "How very sweet," she said acidly. "I am being cast off again." Her hand clenched into a fist, and banged her knee, "Do I have to say yes?"

I realized I had stepped in it, but, what could I say to make things better? "Hinata, you are special to someone I love. I could not bear to see you with someone who is loyal to Danzo or just a straight up creep. It would kill us both." Oddly, I felt my heart lurch as I realized that everything I said was true. I stood, pushing the chair over. I looked at her for a moment before dropping to my knees, and grabbing her hand. It was smooth, more so than any other koinichi that I could recall. Her heart rate was rocketing as I lifted that hand to my masked lips. "Hinata, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I felt the material between us, and regretted not having removed the mask for the moment I had created.

Hinata was breathing heavily, and I thought she was hyper ventilating, but she spoke gingerly, "Kakashi..." She tried to pull her hand back, but I grasped it firmly. "Naruto-kun..."

"He's not here. And until he arrives, I can keep you safe, Hinata. I promise that everything I said is true."

A tear slipped down her delicate cheek as she nodded, "I will."

I released her, and retrieved the chair, "I'm so very sorry." I grasped my mask and her eyes followed the movement, "You shouldn't have said yes to a masked man; let me be as honest as I can from the very start." Like ripping the scab from a wound, I revealed myself to her, and gave her an awkward smile. "I hope you weren't down for 'buck teeth," I joked.

She shyly shook her head, her gaze roaming my face, "N-no, Neji-nii and I were excluded."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you even more if you decide to comment!


	3. Plans

**Hinata**

I sat, my hands open resting on my knees, quietly on my bed. After this afternoon's whirlwind engagement and the subsequent talk with father, I felt like I may never be able to find peace again. I felt my hands fisting and then forced them to release before I crawled off the bed, desperate to center my mind.

As calmly as I could, though the light was fading, I opened my curtain to reveal the garden my mother had started when she became pregnant with the confused and frustrated girl that was staring out at it. A deep breath and deliberate tap of neat ankles, I spread my toes, lifting the ball of my foot slowly from front to back. Just the beginning of the pose brought a small measure of relief. Carefully, I tightened my thighs, and thought only about my kneecaps rising, my stomach smooth in a world where noting seems to want to be still.

A long slow breath blew past my lips, and I continued the exercise, imagining my chakra running from my feet though my core. I was so focused, I didn't hear the hesitant slide of the door, or witness my little sister's eyes widen in what, charitably, you'd call surprise. For the moment, I was successfully thinking about just my body. Breathing quietly, lengthening the tailbone, and lifting my hips slightly. My shoulders moved, releasing the hidden tension, in and out.

"Hinata?" Hinabi started very quietly, and I started a bit but murmured an acknowledgment. I didn't stop, though, lifting my upper rib cage and straining to keep my sternum pointed high. Hinabi dropped gracefully to the floor, and watched me do yoga.

"Did you need something, Hinabi?" I whispered, "I could use some privacy."

Hinabi opened her mouth and closed it again before blurting out, "They can't do this to you!"

I corrected my posture, balancing my head just so and then allowed my eyes to go unfocused. Those soul crushing thoughts tried to return, especially with my sister's presence invading my space, but I answered calmly, "I agreed to it, Hinabi." I counted to thirty, allowing my sister to fume silently. With a rueful shake of my head, I dropped the pose altogether, and settled near Hinabi on the floor, "Father must have told you." I didn't need Hinabi's answering nod, "Would you see me married to someone else?"

"Than that pervy old man?" Hinabi frowned, "You're in love."

I chuffed, I had not known that Hinabi cared anything for love. "I know, and so does he..." I paused, "I think Naruto-kun must have asked him. Nothing else makes sense." In fact, if I had to pin down exactly why I was uneasy, that was it. "It's terrible, and I feel a little like a... package. Maybe that's not the exact right word, but like I've been handed from one man to another." I shook my head, tears once again glistening on my lashes, "What ever the words, it feels awful."

Hinabi scooted closer, "I'm so sorry, Hinata. Especially since..." she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, "You shouldn't have to be married!"

"I will probably have to tell him tomorrow."

"He doesn't have to know." Hinabi's earnestness was accompanied by a mischievous glint in her eyes, "The clan would understand, and once this mess is cleared up..."

I interrupted, throwing my arms around Hinabi in a tight hug, "Now, more than ever, I want to uphold the clan. I know it'll be a hard road and maybe I'll regret saying that later. Unless father said something to you?" I leaned back, and let my eyes stare into my sister's. They reminded me so strongly of Neji's that I felt a swell of happiness despite everything.

"I haven't been named heir, sister." The reproach was in her voice, but this was an old tug of war. I nodded and the other girl continued, "But I know father will let you get divorced!" She'd cut straight to the quick. She was a smart girl.

Even so, I shook my head negatively, "I will not be the first to break the rules. If I am to become the clan leader we need, than I will not violate our most dear precepts right off the top. I am saving up to cast away the cursed seal. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I may need the cachet associated with taking a marriage that I did not look for."

"You're being stubborn," Hinabi pecked my cheek before rising to her feet. "I think you're right, though. Like usual. Will you eat with us?"

"Of course," I smiled. I rose as well, I had more to do this day than to wallow in misery. I had plans to make.

**Kakashi**

I sat heavily at the desk I was assigned in the ministry. Kami, how I hate it here. I have had the most miserable day imaginable, what with crazy hokages and even crazier team mates and the like. But, it seems some of the misery had a purpose. After spending maybe a total of a half-hour at the Hyuga compound I went home and made good on housekeeping. Which gave me plenty of time to think. It wasn't seven yet, but I had a lot of work to do.

First, I pulled free a sheaf of paper and my good pen. I would have Hana type them up after the meeting, and the motion of writing instead of banging away on a typewriter would help me to consider my words more carefully. So, I wrote plans for the the biggest wedding in Konoha's history.

I wrote out the ideas I'd come up with, like giving my men three days to locate and collate all family lists for eligible bachelors and bachelorettes. Time the men and women of Konoha would need to ask their significant other to marry, or to find a significant other and turn in their names and subsequently remove those names from the pot. Leaving three days for matches to be made and those assignments to be released. And a remaining one to actually put the ceremony together.

By the time I'd finished and walked out for a bite it was nearly time. I ate as I navigated back to that damned desk and room full of men who I wouldn't trust with the care and keeping of my cactus, not to mention the well-being of the best place on this earth. When I swung the door open, they were there. Each of them with manila folders stuffed with what I assumed were family lists, tape recorders and the like. They certainly seemed ready to tear into this new hell presented by the Hokage.

We wrangled the ideas I had and theirs into something that resembled order. It took a depressingly short amount of time. It should have taken longer to drench the Will of Fire. When the last man strolled out, I sat back, putting my feet up on the desk. I let the silence gather while I thought about Hinata.

This whole thing was crazy. That included my actual proposal. What had I been thinking busting that out after a three minute talk? At the very least, I should give her the chance to turn me down. I sliced my finger on the edge of the summoning scroll and called Pakkun to me.

The pug sniffed as he surveyed the room, "Kakashi."

I folded a slip of paper, and slipped it under his headband, "I need you to take this to Hyuga Hinata." The dog cocked his head, "Wait for her answer, then I'll treat you to Hana's stash of deer sausage."


End file.
